1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a washing machine. More particularly, the disclosure relates to a washing machine capable of reducing the amount of water to be used and power consumption by circulating the water.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a washing machine washes laundry by repeating a stroke of washing, rinsing, and drying. The washing machine includes a cabinet, a tub, a spin basket, and a water supply device. The cabinet forms an outer appearance of the washing machine. The tub is installed in the cabinet to store water therein. The spin basket is rotatably installed in the tub and has a pulsator installed therein. The water supply device supplies the water to the tub.
Since the washing machine operates in a state in which water is filled in the tub and the spin basket, the amount of water and detergent used in washing is increased, and time for feeding and draining water is increased, so that the total washing time is increased.
Therefore, in order to address the above problem, a washing machine capable of circulating water has been suggested. In detail, the washing machine circulates water during the washing or rinsing process to supply the water into the spin basket again. According to the above scheme, the washing machine can wash the laundry even if less water is supplied to the tub and the spin basket and the above problem may be solved.
However, the washing machine employing such a water circulation scheme needs an additional nozzle to spray water from the tub into the spin basket while circulating the the tub water, and needs an additional filter to remove foreign matters contained in the water being circulated.
In addition, if the above washing machine sprays the water using the nozzle while circulating the water, the water may not be smoothly sprayed into the spin basket, but scattered.